Something in the Sea Deleted Phone Messages
by ProjectXanatos
Summary: Various phones messages and letters that Mark Meltzer deleted and destroyed during his search for Cindy.
1. August 23 1968: Jadeite?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own BioShock, its sequel, or SitS. This phone message in SitS is something I came up with to give LuisJM some more motivation. I hope it's to his liking and will continue on.**_

**August 23rd, 1968**

Heh, you are one sneaky sonofabitch, Meltzer. _(Chuckles)_ Your uh... mousing around the Visionary Wonder has brought attention. Oh, I'm terribly sorry; I forgot to introduce myself. I am Jadeite. My Red Q-- Mr. Quain is already a disabled individual and looking for him is NOT wise. _(Street noise)_

I advise you to call off your hunt before it's too late for your little Cindy.

Goodbye, Mr. Meltzer. Just remember... the one who seeks the abyss can NEVER go back. _(Hangs up)_


	2. August 31 1968: Inman

**_I do not own BioShock, its sequel, or SitS._**

**August 31st, 1968**

Mark, this is Lieutenant Commander Roscoe Inman. You called for information on Lutwidge's location? Well... _(Deep sigh)_ it turns out that after vanishing for two years he popped up and quickly changed his name to R. Killain Quain and was arrested into an asylum. But get this-- _(Sounds of ruffling paper and a small cough)_ the asylum that he was inducted to? Was Tollevue; the SAME one that you went for a, as you put it, "vacation". I couldn't get much info other than that, so you'll have to do some more digging of your own, Meltzer.

Good luck; and keep in touch.

_(Hangs up)_


	3. September 3 1968: Lynch

_**I do not own BioShock, its sequel, or SitS.**_

**September 3rd, 1968**

_(Sounds of clinking glass and liquid dripping)_

Mark, hello? Hello? Hmm... the machine again, eh? Well, this is Jeremiah Lynch here, old boy! The talk we had gave me quite a fright. Are you sure you'll be all right? Maybe old Lutwidge was right about "dire straits" and all.

_(Clears throat)_

Anyway, if you get control of yourself, give me a call and explain what happened. Good day to you Mark, uh... do call?

_(Hangs up)_


	4. September 4 1968: Lyman

**_I do not own BioShock, its sequel, or SitS._**

**September 4th, 1968**

Ms. Meltzer? This Dr. Lyman calling. I'm calling to notify you of your husband's presence in Tollevue. As you most probably know, Mark had a breakdown the night before and Detective Stango was kind enough to escort him here.

_(Short exhale)_

What strikes me as odd is the fact that he called my office the night before, asking about a certain R. Killian Quain here. As a matter of fact, he came in rambling about "_True Rapture_"... Regardless, I may need you to come down here and give your permission. Good day, Amanda.

_(Hangs up)_

* * *

**_Note: Lyman does NOT know that Amanda moved out._**


	5. September 18 1968: Amanda!

_**I don't own BioShock, its sequel, or SitS**_

**September 18th, 1968**

Mark... this is Amanda, Mark. I just got a call from Dr. Lyman telling that something happened. What did? Listen, both of us are broken up about Cindy, but you just need to accept the fact that she's gone. I... _(Sniffs)_ I did. Please Mark, whatever you're going through, don't kill yourself over Cindy.

_(Hangs up)_


	6. September 20 1968: Molley & Lex

_**I don't own BioShock, its sequel, or SitS**_

**September 20th, 1968; 2:45 p.m.**

Uh, yeah, good day Mr. Meltzer. This is Amanda's attorney, Charles Molley esquire? I've been getting some worried calls from Ms. Meltzer, and... quite frankly if you keep pushing the terms of this situation, I may need to apply some force onto you. Namely, a restraining order.

Good day, Mr. Meltzer. Hopefully I won't need to go that far.

_(Hangs up)_

September 20th, 1968; 6:13 p.m.

Lex Harlan here. I thought I told you to stop calling, huh? _(Growls)_ Fine. You wanted info on Quain? After I, uh... reworked some of his details, he went all apeshit on me and tried to force me to redo. Luckily, the cops came in on time and arrested the bastard.

The terms I changed were, plainly, boring. The "Little Sisters" were changed to small furret-like creatures. "Big Daddies", however, were a bit tougher. I had to do some research and found out that "Patriarch" was basically the same, but it had a bigger hook! Now uh, "Plasmids"? Easy enough, actually. Superpowers, I called. It was swiched because that's what they are!

Anyway, I gave ya the info, now scram and stop calling!

_(Hangs up)_


	7. September 28 1968: von Tal?

**_I do not own BioShoc, its sequel, or SitS._**

**September 28th, 1968**

_(Strange sounds of whirring and clicks)_

...eltzer. Mr. Meltzer, do you read? Please respond! ... Damn. Mark Meltzer, I am a friend. At least, I think I am; I am Di... _(Tuning out)_ ...von Tal. I only have one chance to reach you before they intercept this signal.

I have gotten ahold of your landline through... extreme means. Although you may miss your daughter, PLEASE do not look for Cindy... _(Tuning out)_ ...afe and being looked after... _(More tuning out)_ ...ture is no longer--

_(Sounds of small explosions and screeching)_

**Unknown Voice:** Kill the Russian!

Von Tal: Damn! _(Tuning out, along with gunfire)_ ... be caref--

_(Static)_


	8. October 1 1968: Roscoe

**_I do not own BioShock, its sequel, or SitS_**

**October 1st, 1968**

Meltzer, this Roscoe Inman, I got your message and you were wondering about a Mr. D. von Tal? It seems that a Russian by the name Dimitri von Tal, was a highly respected scientist, capable of doing anything with a piece of metal and some skin. Let's see... (Sound of cabinet being unlocked) he was arrested on November 4th, 1946 for doing an experiement that "went against God". But after they did slap the handcuffs on him... he vanished after the vehicle he was being escorted was brought down under gunfire!

_(Coughs)_

I have more information on this person, so I can mail the rest to you ASAP if you'd like. I only have short time since this isn't a secure line for much longer. Inman out.


	9. October 2 1968: Eddie Kullock!

_**I do not own BioShock, its sequel, or SitS**_

**October 2nd, 1968**

Mr. Mark Meltzer, this is Apollo Air executive Eddie Kullock. What is your publication, sir?

Well anyway, Apollo DF-0301 was built in 1955. It's purpose was to comabt the competition of Douglas DC-08s, under the version name 707-320. It was able to clock i n at least 23 flights before it supposedly crashed, sir. But the weird thing is... we couldn't find it!

You asked about a last transmission, sir? I afraid that it is top-level priority, but I can see if the big boys at the top can provide it. As for a list of passengers, I have them right here; here's a few names to begin...

Mr. Brian and Mrs. Kat Caudillo, Ms. Charlemane, the Jones family, Jack Ryan, and others. Sadly, I can't release the full list at this point in time, but I'll look into getting for you, Mr. Meltzer. Hopefully this will help you for your research! If you need anything else, you know how to contact me.

Good luck, Mr. Meltzer!


	10. October 7 1968: Anna Griffs

**_I do not own BioShock, its sequel, or SitS_**

**October 7th, 1968**

Mr. Meltzer, thank you for leaving a message. I don't know how to tell you this, but... (Long pause) Jason is dead. He died a half-hhour after being treated on by Dimitri, because those damn _Russian bastards wouldn't let him finish_!

_(Voice breaking)_ Jason was my husband, Mr. Meltzer. He was an American pilot who fought in the war when he and James* were still privates. I'm afraid that a bunch of fanatics will start something about him...

He was severely injured when his plane crashed. The war had cost him deeply; both of his legs were torn from his body.

_(Soft crying)_

Dimitri had offered to give him legs, but warned him that he had a chance of dying. Jasone wasn't forced, Mr. Meltzer... he gave his full cooperation. Can you see anything wrong with that?

They were progressing quickly, as Dimitri's journals noted. But in the middle of the last step, police took Dimitri away, allowing Jason to bleed out and die..

Dimitri was a close friend to us, but when he was on death row, he didn't write to anyone but somebody name Andrew Ryan. It was sent to me on accident instead of Ryan. I can send it to you as soon as possible.

Goodbye, Mr. Meltzer...

_(Hangs up)_

* * *

**Author's Notes**

*= She is referring to James Millard Oakes. Apparently Jason knew him in the war.


	11. October 20 1968: Amanda

_**I do not BioShock, its sequel, or SitS**_

**October 20th, 1968**

Mark, this is Amanda. Charles just told me that he frozen your-- our, bank accounts. Listen, if he doesn't want to get that money, then I can't get it either. Please Mark, just stop this foolish hunt... or else you have to find money on your own.

Goodybye Mark.

_(Hangs up)_


	12. October 22 1968: Jadeite & Letter

_**I do not own BioShock, its sequel, or SitS**_

**October 22nd, 1968**

_(Sigh)_ Meltzer, this is Jadeite. Against my better judgement - and Mr. Quain's -, he ordered me to give you this recording from von Tal. It's the last message that he made to a certain Mr. Rianofski.

_"Andrei, this is Dimitri. This might not exactly be the most opportune time to contact you, but... from the sound of things, this project of yours is weighing on you greatly. Dear friend, I know we have not always seen eye-to-eye, but I would like you to know that... if a man doubts, he is no longer a man. If a man believes, he is something more. He would be a force of nature._

_You are a force to be reckoned with, Andrei. With your belief, you can achieve anything in your wildest dreams. I just hope and wonder nature won't snatch away your rationality._

_I have to go. I am meeting Jason in a few moments. _

_Another time, comrade."_

Interesting shit, huh? Well, maybe Mr. Quain will get something else for ya, Meltzer. See you.

_(Hangs up)_

* * *

**From:** _Amy R. Griffs_

**To:** _Mark G. Meltzer_

_Dear Andrei,_

_I am writing to you from my cell in death row. They gave me an choice: a last meal or to contact a person of my choosing. It is obvious which I chose. Those damn hypocrites said that everything I did was against nature. A man died because of those sanctimonious bastards, and I do not think I can forgive myself._

_The "Super Solider" serum was working; or at least, I think it has. I have been incarcerated for at least ten hours. I've sent the formula to your company. Warden Yarn, I think it was it was - smart, using an anagram -. But in order to be fully functional it will need something a bit more. Hopefully you will have more luck than me._

_You told me of a certain project you were working on. Was it, perhaps, something like Judgement Day? I know Andrei, I know. I would like one last favor, old friend. Find Mark Hadleigh. He is a very talented engineer and will be key to creating that dream of yours._

_Onto other things. You told me of various individuals that needed to be looked into? I got a visit from one jsut after I left a message that night. He wasn't exaclty in the right place, you get what I mean. He called himself Orrin Oscar Lutwidge. But, another was with him; he couldn't be older than twelve... I think Lutwidge had a child! I'm not sure, but his name was J.P. It was clear he had seen death... maybe even caused it!_

_Take all of this with a grain of salt, Andrei. Do not over-react; but most of all... be safe._

_Another time comrade,_

(Dimitri von Tal's signature)


	13. October 23 1968: Ester George

_**I do not own BioShock, its sequel, or SitS**_

**October 23rd, 1968**

Mark? Hi, this is Ester George! I heard your message, and I'm very happy! (Laughs) You said something about it not being in the States, but what I don't understand is why I can't come with you. I have enough money, if that's what you were referring to, to travel.

I hope for the best of your journey, Mark, and pray that my daughter is safe and sound.

_(Hangs up)_


	14. October 24 1968: Lyman & Roscoe

**October 24th, 1968, 6:59 p.m.**

Mr. Meltzer, this is Dr. Lyman calling. No, I'm not aware of any children that Mr. Quain had. Most of the interviews were composed of ramblings and dillusions. But I remember him mentioning that he had several "Pawns" under his command, referring to himself as the "Red Queen" and hoped his Pawns would protect him from the White Knight, using a "deceiving" Pawn as one of them.

I hope you are not causing anymore trouble. Good day Mark. Call me if you need to chat.

_(Hangs up)_

**11:35 p.m.**

Mark, this is Lieutenant Commander Roscoe Inman. I know its late but this is the only time I could get a hold of you without any questions. Looking back through O.N.I. files, this Mark Hadleigh you asked about; it seemed that he was a fairly-well known auto-mechanic, having graduated from U.N.O.H. and helped Henry Ford make the Ford Model B in 1932. He had a wife and kid, whom he had took under his wing and trained, but what I don't get is... he committed suicide in '46 after his wife died in San Francisco. Is it a dead end, Meltzer? There's not much of anything else. The newsclip should be in the mail by now.

See you Meltzer.

_(Hangs up)_


	15. October 27 1968: Stango & Newsclipping

**October 27th, 1968**

Meltzer, this is Detective Benny Stango. Yeah, Lynch was arrested. Quite a few times, in fact. I noticed that they were the same places you went to... geeze. J-just leave me outta this, a'right?

_(Hangs up)_

* * *

**San Francisco Chronicle November 1st, 1946**

**Appraised Mechanic Found Dead in Apartment**

**Suicide is Suspected**

Early in the morning, mechanic Mark Hadleigh was found dead on the floor of his small apartment with a bullet wound to his forehead. He was discovered by his son, whom was making small errands for him.

"I knew my father was depressed, but... I never thought he would commit suicide." the son says. Mark Hadleigh was involved in building cars for Henry Ford, graduating from U.N.O.H. and getting married. Same-named son Mark Hadleigh Jr.- _**(continued on page B3)**_


	16. October 29 1968: Isidore

_**I do not own BioShock, its sequel, or SitS**_

**October 29th, 1968**

Mark, this is Phil Isidore of National UFO Society? You called about Baltimore Docks and any ships that might be interested in taking your offer. There is one, but... (pause) it's called the S.S. Nellie Bly. The captain is an old friend of mine that told he'll take you where you need to go. His name is Captain Casey Ferrence; let's see... he usually goes south then makes a wide U-turn across sea. The ship itself was actually a World War II Liberty ship, but it was outfitted by cargo equipment. Also, if you need a place to stay while you're there, give me a call!

Bye Mark! Be careful.

_(Hangs up)_


	17. November 6 1968: Letter from the Captain

_**I do not own BioShock, its sequel, or SitS**_

**November 6th, 1968**

To: Mark G. Meltzer

From: Casey Ferrence

S.S. NELLIE BLY

Dear Mister Meltzer------------

Philip called me and said you wanted a ride. I'll do it for you as long as you understand how we work. I don't want you bothering my crew while they work, especially during the night; and DON'T go snooping around the cargo! Certain clients are not willing to let their things go public. We're making several stops on the way, so if you have a problem with that, then don't come along. But while we do, you can explore the mainland before we leave port again.-----------------

We'll get to the Triangle, Meltzer. Bet on it.--------------

--------BON VOYAGE--------

Capt. Casey Ferrence


	18. Novembr 13 1968: Jadeite

_**I do not own BioShock, its sequel, SitS**_

**November 13th, 1968**

This Juliet-Papa-Nine-Four-Alpha-Zero, to One-Baker-Charlie-Mike-One-Mike. Meltzer, do ya read? This is the Jadeite. I just got word that ya left Montauk are actually going ta find your daughter. Well, the Red Queen tells me to give ya the best regards, Meltzer. He hopes that ya don't do anythin' stupid. Anyways, onto MY business. My friends are tellin' me that you asked Lyman 'bout the Red Queen's kid. I got news for ya... that's me. He called me J.P., as in the "Jadeite Pawn at 2 degrees". I'm still there. I'm not in this for the games, Meltzer. I kill who the Red Queen tells me ta kill. And right now... that person's Lynch.

This is the Jadeite Pawn, over and out.

_(Disconnects)_


	19. November 17 1968: Roscoe

_**I do not own BioShock, its sequel, or SitS**_

**November 17th, 1968**

Mark, this is Inman. I'll make this short. A few days after Hadleigh committed suicide, his son packed up and left-- vanished. Folks saw him holding an envelope from Andrew Ryan to his father. Maybe there **is** more to this. I don't know. I'll send word and see if I can get that envelope.

See you Meltzer, old friend.

_(Hangs up)_


	20. November 28 1968: Kullock & Letter

_**I do not own BioShock, its sequel, or SitS**_

**November 28th, 1968**

**To:** Mark D. Hadleigh Sr.

**From:** Andrew Ryan

Greetings,

I have heard it through the "grapevine", as the Americans call it, that you are a talented engineer, Mr. Hadleigh. I am pleased hear that. Though you only recognition for your experience in automobiles, I would like to recruit you to come to a place of wonder. The enclosed pamphlet should explain "Rapture" in full. My only regret - and I hope that you share this regret with me - is that your previous employer, Henry Ford, sided with a infamous parasite: Edison. He has tried a slander campaign in order to defame my own works, and I need you on my side in the coming months.

I guarantee the offer I have for you here is a once-in-a-lifetime chance, Mr. Hadleigh.

Sincerely,

_(Andrew Ryan's signature)_

* * *

**November 28th, 1968; 2:09 p.m.**

Mr. Meltzer! This Eddie Kullock of Apollo Air! Surely you remember our talk we had just last month? Well, I have some exciting news for you! I was able to get the last transmission of the Apollo DF-0301. I found out that the plane was outfitted with a prototype continous recording transmission, so Control could send help at a moment's notice. Well, the transmission moments before it crashed were - well, I'll just play it!

_**Captain:**__ Throttle control... thrust are both nominal. We are 63 degrees 2' North, 29 degrees 55' West. Check the skies._

_**Lieutenant:**__ Everything's good, sir! __**(Cockpit opening)**_

_**Captain:**__Hm? Who are you- __**(Gunshot)**_

_**Lieutenant:**__ Oh my god! Jesus Christ! __**(Gunshot, body falling to the floor)**_

_**Stewardess:**__Mr. Fontaine! __**(Sounds of screaming and plane descending)**_

_(__**Static)**_

Pretty hard stuff, huh? Um... goodbye, Mr. Meltzer!

_(Hangs up)_


	21. January 3 1969: Journals

_**I do not own BioShock, its sequel, or SitS**_

_January 3rd, 1969_

**From:** Jadeite "J.P." Pawn

**To:** Mark G. Meltzer

I have no idea how this will get you, but if it does... I hope it will help. Its from your friend Doctor von Tal; a few journals, from the looks of it...

_August fifth, 1946_

I met Jason again. He... is changed. The resulting crash of his aircraft destroyed his legs. He greeted his family and I in a wheelchair, happy as ever when he hugged his children. They are together again. And above all... the war is _finally over_.

_August sixth, 1946_

The four of us stopped in France since the children wanted to see the Eiffel Tower. They love it.. I wonder if the French saught peace with all. Everyone else seems to. We will be heading into Cadiz, and then Tangier. I have some old friends to concur with.

_August ninth, 1946_

Maria is still as friendly as ever, inviting the children to tea and games with her nieces. We laughed as we spoke of old times, wanting to catch up before we went onto business. It seems, what with all of our contacts vanishing, like McDonagh, we had no choice but to forgo manners and acquire their properties. Namely, a lab in Russia that I could put into use, since my own was destroyed in the war.


End file.
